Demon
Demons, otherwise known as Devils Daevils Deavils Daemons Deamons Hellspawn'2014-03-25, Heroes of the Storm: Tyrael Trailer. ''YouTube, accessed on 2014-08-12 and the '''Minions of Darkness are evil entities native to the Burning Hells, and are the primary enemies of the Diablo series. They come in a variety of shapes and sizes and can wield a wide range of magical powers depending on their type. They propagate and serve to spread pure chaos, making them diametrically opposed to the angels of the High Heavens (who stand for Order and fight for the Light). The never-ending war between angels and demons is known as the Eternal Conflict. The armies of Hell are commonly referred to as the Demonic Legion. Lore Characteristics Demon physiology differs greatly. Thick hides and claws may be possessed by demons, but that aside, demons of the same dimensions may still have dramatically different weaknesses, depending on their master. Megademons are considered to be archetypal demons.Megademon, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-08-12 Some demons possess wings.Diablerie Demons, unlike angels, are physical beings, and their bodies remain after death.The Veiled Prophet The souls of deceased demons are always reborn in Hell.Diablo III, Enraged Phantasm Lore Demons are apparently spawned from the Black Abyss,Diablo II, The Harrowing though examples exist of breeds of demon being created through artificial means. Demons do not age, or at least not in a manner recognisable to mortals. Demons are wont to breed with each other. They have demonstrated the ability to crossbreed with angels (the results being nephalem),Book of Cain and with humans, usually to the horror of the latter. Few children of such couplings survive childbirth, and fewer still survive into adulthood, as they are generally killed by those who know them for what they are. Deckard Cain also suspected that Barbed Lurkers (a type of Ancient Beast) are partially demonic as well.Diablo III, Ancient Beast Lore Encounters with demons by humans can result in psychological scarring that lasts potentially indefinitely, though measures can be taken to minimize harm.The Order At least some demons can possess humans and masquerade as angels.Diablo II Manual To best knowledge, demonic possession of a human cannot be ended without killing the host in the process. Demons can wield powerful magic. The skulls of some demonic creatures are said to work much like gems. As with mortals and angels, demons carry Essence within their bodies.Rise of the Necromancer, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2017-06-30 Demons need to consume meat to sustain themselves.Demonsbane Demons have been known to devour their young if no other nourishment is available.Diablo III, Imp Lore Humans may be consumed by demons for nourishment. Angels can be turned into demons (e.g. Overlords and Corrupted Angels''Diablo III, ''Act IV), as can humans.Diablo III, Act V Demons do not need to sleep.The Awakening At least some demons possess blood.Diablo III, Flesh Gorger Lore Dry demon's blood left on armor can react adversely to water, causing the armor to be destroyed in a flash of green light, after generating sulphur/blood-scented smoke.The End of Her Journey At least some radiate arcane energy.Bat Demon, Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2015-09-15 Demons are cowardly, and will attack using strength of numbers to their advantage whenever possible. They are prone to "unnatural" levels of distrust, even towards their own kind.Birthright Many demons are vain to the point of self-denial. Wounds suffered from demons' blades don't close easily (at least wounds inflicted against humans). Worship and Summoning Many humans do not believe in the existence of demons,2013-12-08, BlizzCon 2013 – Diablo III Lore and Story Q&A Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-21 though stories of demons became common in folklore of some human cultures. Some philosophical writings within the East have postulated that demons are nothing more than a representation of Man's nature (i.e. "his demons"). Yet demons do indeed exist, and some mortals worship(ed) demons, and have engaged in summoning practices. Examples include the Triune (a font for the Prime Evils as benevolent entities during the Sin War, the Coven (remnants of the Triune, turned to the worship of Belial)Book of Tyrael and the worship of Kabraxis in an attempt to eclipse the Zakarum faith.The Black Road The Zakarum faith itself was corrupted by Mephisto. Mortals have also summoned demons to the mortal realm, a practice which dates as far back as the Vizjerei Clan. While such a practice has since been banned by the clan, groups such as the Coven continue it.Diablo III, Act I Centuries past, when summoning demons was common, it was common to invoke lesser demons and subdue them in order to gain their power. Many sorcerers ended up being enslaved to their intended servants.Demon Imp, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-08-12 Possession by a demon may grant a human increased power, but this comes at the cost of one's sense of self and eventually, a demon can completely overtake the human's form with its own. In ages past, it was common in Sanctuary to decorate buildings with stone statues of demons that were enchanted to serve as guardians and protectors of those within. The misshapen figures of the statues were designed to taunt and anger any demons that attempted to gain entrance. If summoning a demon, one is not reccomended to do so during the months of Vasan and Lycanum, as during this time, demons are erratic and easy to anger. In contrast, the most ideal times to summon demons is the period of time between the last days of Jerharan and the first days of Damhar. Furthermore, if summoning a demon, one should never attempt to do so alone. Rather, the summoning should be conducted in a group consisting of three, four, or seven individuals (representing the Prime Evils, Lesser Evils, and combination of the two respectively).Book of Adria: A Diablo Bestiary Beliefs and Culture Demons believe that absolute chaos is the true nature of Creation. Many lesser demons despise humanity, seeing the existence of Man as offensive to their "higher" position in the greater scheme of things. Many demons hoard wealth. Attitudes of demons otherwise depend on their master—the legions of Mephisto were driven by a hatred of all living things, especially those who were pure of heart. The soldiers of Baal sought the undoing of Creation, striving for disorder and destruction. To them, order was an abhorrence. The minions of Diablo used illusion and fear as their greatest weapons, preferring to wait for an opponent to show weakness before they attacked.Diablo Manual Demons frequently scheme against one another, but otherwise, a hierarchy of sorts can be observed for demonkind: #The Prime Evils—Diablo, Mephisto, and Baal. #The Lesser Evils—Azmodan, Belial, Duriel, and Andariel. #The Mallet Lords (roam the outer reaches of Hell, do not answer to the Great Evils)Diablo III, Mallet Lord Lore #The Balrogs (often allowed contact with the Prime Evils, oversee lesser demons) #Counselors (often rise to positions of power within Hell, some only answered to Balrogs and the Prime Evils) Of these Evils, many believe that if there can be said to be one single ruler of demonkind, it is Mephisto. 2018-09-05, Mephisto Lore. Heroes of the Storm Twitter, accessed on 2018-09-06 Lesser demons will not follow one of their own kind. Only a demon of higher standing can lead them. The Primes and Lessers (collectively known as the Great Evils) each had their own realm of Hell, while the Mallet Lords control the outer reaches of Hell. It was rare for the Primes to work together.Diablo III, Act III Few demons are allowed the honor of direct contact with one of the Lords of Hell. Many servants of the Great Evils exist(ed), such as the Sin Lieutenants of Azmodan. Demons maintain a symbol-based writing system. Few, if any humans are capable of reading it. Many demons fear the light of the sun.Diablo, Ogden's Sign Many demons hoard all the wealth they can find, even if they have no use for the gold used by mortals. Demons have a sense of "justice" (such as it is), but it is a cruel and sadistic form of it.Heroes of the Storm History Early History Demons originated from the corpse of the Creator and Dragon God of Evil Chaos Death Shadows Destruction Disgood Disorder Dislife Discreation Dislight Night and Darkness Tathamet, whose body became the Burning Hells. For ages they fought against angelkind in the Eternal Conflict. It came to a halt with the disappearance of the Worldstone. It was eventually revealed that the Worldstone had been used to create the mortal realm, a revelation that gained the interest of the Prime Evils. The result was the Sin War, which ended with a pact between Heaven and Hell to allow Man the freedom to choose his own path. The Dark Exile and Civil War The aftermath of the Sin War led to a falling out between the Prime and Lesser Evils. Not only had the Lesser Evils been kept in the dark about the existence of Sanctuary, but they were furious that the Primes were intent on weaponizing humanity's nephalem potential rather than continuing the Eternal Conflict against Heaven. As the centuries plodded along, many in Hell began to wonder just what it was they were fighting over. The Lesser Evils of Hell were growing tired of the endless ebb and flow in the tides of mortal favor, as well as those in the elaborate schemes of the Primes. The Lesser Evils longed to return to the epic days of the Great Conflict, and lay siege again to the gates of the High Heavens.Duriel, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-08-16 In their ignorance, the Lesser Evils began to believe that the Three were afraid to continue the war with Heaven. Believing themselves superior to mortalkind, and frustrated by the cessation of the war, Azmodan and Belial saw the situation as their chance to overthrow the Prime Evils and take control of Hell for themselves. The two demon lords made a pact with their minor brethren, assuring them that the wretched plague of humanity would not deter the ultimate victory of the sons of Hell. Azmodan and Belial devised a plan to end the stalemate, achieve victory in the Sin War and ultimately ride the bloody crest of the Great Conflict straight into the very arms of Armageddon. Thus, a great revolution was set into motion as all of Hell went to war against the Three Brothers. The Primes, despite their efforts, were defeated and banished into the mortal realm, bodiless, where Azmodan hoped they would remain trapped forever. Furthermore, with the presence of the Primes in the mortal realm, Azmodan believed that Heaven would be forced to divert its attention towards humanity, thus potentially leaving Heaven vulnerable. The few demons who still pledged allegiance to the Primes entered Sanctuary to serve their masters. Yet relations between Azmodan and Belial quickly soured as they began arguing over who should ascend to the highest rank in Hell. When the bickering turned to violence, their alliance ended, and the remaining denizens of Hell found themselves in a second civil war. This state of affairs continued until at least the Darkening of Tristram, by which point Azmodan had gained the upperhand for quite awhile.Legacy of Blood However, the two demons nonetheless came to share the same goal of subjugating humanity into their fold.Diablo III Behind the Scenes DVD The Reawakening of the Three The awakening of Diablo in Tristram sparked a chain of events that upset the status quo for demonkind. Andariel and Duriel concluded that the Primes would inevitably use the powers of Man to reclaim Hell, and thus endevoured to gain favor by allying themselves with the Lord of Terror as he traveled across Sanctuary with a mortal host. It was believed that with Andariel's presence on Sanctuary, the forces of Hell were once again aligned with the Primes.Andariel, The Arreat Summit. Accessed on 2014-08-16 Diablo, Baal, and Mephisto gathered in Travincal, where they enacted their final stratagem to retake Hell and gain vengeance against those who overthrew them. Opening the Infernal Gate, Diablo entered Hell to rally demons still loyal to the Primes. Baal journeyed north to corrupt the Worldstone, which would corrupt humanity in turn and enslave Man to the will of Hell. Mephisto stayed behind, intent on destroying any who would attempt to thwart their plan. In truth, the Three had masterminded the Dark Exile and their banishment with the aid of the fallen angel Izual, who had told them of the soulstones and how they might use them to further their own ends.Diablo II, The Harrowing Yet the Primes' plans were thwarted by a group of heroes. The group that had slain Andariel and Duriel, Mephisto, and Diablo in Hell itself. Baal himself was slain on Mount Arreat, though not before the Worldstone was corrupted. To save humanity, the archangel Tyrael destroyed the stone. While this saved humanity from corruption, it left Sanctuary open to demonic invasion.Moon of the SpiderThe Order With the destruction of the Worldstone, demons were able to travel east further than they'd done so in the past, coming into conflict with the Priests of Rathma. Five years after the destruction of the Worldstone, Skarn rallied a demonic army in order to obtain its fragments, intending to ressurect Diablo and reignite the Eternal Conflict.Diablo Immortal, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2018-11-05 The End of Days Belial and Azmodan came to share the same goal of subjugating humanity into their fold.Diablo III Behind the Scenes DVD Belial sank his claws into Caldeum, ruling Kehjistan through his mortal host, yet his plans were thwarted by the Nephalem and his soul imprisoned inside the Black Soulstone. Diablo III, Act II In a bid to retrieve the stone, Azmodan unleashed his army upon Sanctuary and laid siege to Bastion's Keep, yet was also defeated and imprisoned. Yet it was here that Diablo's plan was revealed as the artifact was turned on the mortal Leah, bred as a vessel for the Lord of Terror Chaos and Fear by her own mother, Adria, for his rebirth as a singular Prime Evil.Diablo III, Act III Now, as a singular Prime Evil, Diablo led the legions of Hell in an assault on Heaven. For the first time in the history of the Eternal Conflict, the Diamond Gates were breached, and demons ran rampant throughout the Silver City. Yet once again, Diablo was defeated, and the demon invasion thwarted.Diablo III, Act IV Aftermath In the aftermath of Diablo's defeat in Heaven, and that of Belial and Azmodan on Sanctuary, lesser demons still wandered Sanctuary, thirsting for the blood of the innocent. However, the loss of their leaders meant that they acted without larger organization, and did not make much of an impact (at least in the eyes of Heaven).Storm of Light In-game In all three Diablo games, demons are one of the three (the others being undead and animals) major types of enemies the heroes will encounter, and perhaps the most numerous category. Within the user interface, a demon is usually associated with the Life indicator. Diablo In Diablo, demons are "normal" enemies, and receive full damage from all weapons. In return, Holy Bolts have no effect on them. Demons are vulnerable to some specific weaponry, however. Diablo II The concept of demons as enemies was further expanded in Diablo II. Many items offer bonus damage or attack rating against demons. Most demons are immune to Fire on Hell difficulty. Diablo III Demons are more or less encountered in nearly every location of Diablo III. Bonus effects against Demons are less common than in the second game, but still exist: for example, . The only act that has less demons than other enemies is . References de:Dämon Category:Monsters Category:Races Category:Demons